


Sparks Fly (when I'm with you)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Kara gushes about Maggie so much that Alex's parents invite her over for dinner.Maggie's never been taken home to 'meet the parents' before.





	Sparks Fly (when I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! For those interested, so far I've survived my family vacation. It's actually been quite fun, and the place we're at is super pretty.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and thanks to the anon who prompted it!

 

 

Maggie Sawyer ❤  
  
So.  
  
Kara did a thing.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
Yeah. She kept gushing about you to my parents, you know, like she does, it's kinda adorable but anyway long story short you're invited for dinner tomorrow night.  
  
...  
  
So I'm meeting your parents.  
  
...yeah.  
  
:)  
  
Why are you smiling I'm freaking out?!  
  
I've never been taken home to meet the parents before.  
  
And don't worry, your parents are great.  
  
And I'm great, so it'll go great.  
  
You are pretty great :)  
  
Come over tonight? My aunt's got the overnight shift and I miss you.  
  
...you saw me an hour ago.  
  
I'll be there at 6. :)

Alex grimaces at her own sappiness. She never used to be like this, so dependant on another person, so desperate to spend time with them.

She guesses Maggie's just special.

Well, she _could_ survive the night without seeing Maggie. But if she's going to introduce Maggie to her parents, it's going to be as her girlfriend.

Which means she has a question to ask her.

She's not nervous  _at all._

***

Maggie grins, for no other reason than that she's cuddling Alex Danvers on her aunt's couch, and Alex is pretty and fun and smart and badass. She can't believe this girl is here, with  _her,_ tracing soft patterns on the skin of her stomach and pressing kisses to the side of her neck. She's cuddled into Alex's side, one of Alex's arms tight around her waist and the other hand playing with her fingers on her thigh. There's a movie playing, but honestly it's just there for background noise. Maggie's sufficiently distracted by the girl holding her. 

Maggie doesn't think she's ever been this content. And yet... there's just this tiny thing niggling at the back of her mind. It's just - Alex was - why was Alex so  _hesitant_ to have Maggie meet her parents? Why was she freaking out about it? Is she not as invested as Maggie is in this, in _them_? Because truth be told, Maggie thinks she might already be in love with Alex Danvers, and if this is just some fling to Alex... well, Maggie would rather _know_ and get her heart out now than have to put it back together later. She's taught herself not to invest in relationships so quickly, but meeting Alex had thrown _that_ idea out the window. She takes a deep breath. 

"Hey, Alex?"

"Hm?"

Maggie's smile turns soft at Alex's sleepy voice, and she kisses the other girl's nose. Alex smiles. 

"This isn't - you - I mean - this isn't just a summer fling to you, is it? I mean, it's okay if it is, I just, I'd like to _know_ because I'm kinda falling fast, here - "

" _Maggie._ "

The way Alex says her name makes Maggie stop - there's so much adoration in her tone, Maggie's having a hard time believing it's directed at her, even though it's her _name,_  for fuck's sake. She looks up at Alex, finding the other girl's eyes on her already. Alex softly laces their fingers together.

"Mags. I... this thing, us, I mean. Okay, look. I was actually going to ask, uh, well. Can I - would it - do you - is it okay if I introduce you as my girlfriend tomorrow night, to my parents? I mean - do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Alex adorably stutters her way through the question, and Maggie can't stop smiling. This girl. She really is something else.

"You're adorable, Danvers." 

"Is that a yes?"

"What was the question again? You had a little trouble there for a bit."

Alex punches her arm and Maggie just grins at her.

"Give me a break, I've never done this before." 

"It's a yes, Danvers."

Alex's smile is a reward in itself.

The kiss she gives Maggie isn't half bad, either. 

***

"Alex! Maggie's coming, right?"

Alex grins at how enthusiastically Kara is setting the table - the little girl insisted on making place cards for everyone herself (with Alex's help of course, because  _I don't want to spell anyone's name wrong, Alex!_ ) and is currently placing the cards at the places she wants people to sit.

"Yeah, Kar, Maggie will be here."

"Cool! She can sit next to you, and Lena can sit next to me, obviously, and then..."

Alex lets Kara figure out where she wants everyone to sit, heading out of the dining room to find her parents in the kitchen. Her mom looks up from the salad she's making and smiles at her.

"Is Kara alright in there?"

Alex nods, and smiles at her dad, who's putting the lasagna in the oven. Her parents effortlessly weave around each other in the kitchen, and Alex can't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She  _really_ wants a relationship like they have one day, with the heart eyes and the family and the cooking together and the knowing smiles...

Speaking of knowing smiles.

"So, uh. I'm pretty sure you two know this already, but Maggie's not just my friend. She's... we've been dating, for about a week now, and last night I asked her to be my girlfriend, so."

"So this  _is_ a 'meet the parents' thing, huh?" her dad says, a mishievous smirk on his face as he pulls her mom into his side. He looks down at her, placing a teasing kiss on her forehead. "You owe me ten bucks, honey."

"You two  _bet_ on me?"

Her mom laughs. "Your dad thought you would tell us she's your girlfriend before dinner, I believed you would just introduce her as such. You know, like when you came out? Rip off the bandaid."

Alex smiles, a little sadly, at the way her mom slaps her dad's arm playfully.

"Yeah... Maggie didn't have the greatest experience coming out, I don't think, I mean, she hasn't told me the whole story - but I didn't want there to be any unknown variables, even though I knew you guys would be fine with it."

Both her parents smile at that, and both their smiles are way too knowing, Alex thinks. She resists the urge to roll her eyes. They're probably thinking that she's in love with this girl already, which - that's just ridiculous, it's  _way_ too soon for intense feelings like that, not to mention -  _anyway._

"So, you'll be nice, and like, soft, right? You can tease me all you like, Dad, just - make Maggie feel special, okay? Because she is. Special, I mean."

As if by some unspoken agreement, her parents seperate, come around the kitchen island, and wrap their arms around her from both sides. Her dad kisses the side of her head. She immediately relaxes. Damn, she hadn't even realized she was stressed. 

"We'll make that girl feel so special she won't know what hit her," he says, squeezing her close.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Of course, I'm also going to tell every embarrassing story about you I can remember."

Alex playfully nudges his shoulder, but she can't keep the smile off her face. Maggie was right, her parents are pretty great.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

*** 

Maggie's five minutes early, but Alex is already waiting at their front door. Alex can't help but think that Maggie looks _gorgeous_ in her tight black jeans and green button-down shirt, her hair down and looking soft as ever. She hops down the porch steps to meet Maggie halfway, and quickly envelops her in a tight hug.

"You okay?"

Maggie smiles softly, and Alex returns it. She pulls back a bit, but keeps her arms wrapped loosely around her girlfriend's ( _girlfriend's!!!)_ waist.

"Yeah," Maggie says, nodding. "Yeah, I'm good. I brought flowers, and, uh, donuts. For dessert. The donuts, not the flowers, obviously. The flowers are for your mom."

"It's okay to be nervous, you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Alex presses a quick kiss to Maggie's forehead. "But there's no need to be. I already told my parents about us, and they're super chill, and Kara’s really excited to see you, and Lena's here too, she's sleeping over. So, there are more people in there who know you than those who don't. What do you say we go get those flowers and donuts and get this party started?"

Maggie grins, and Alex swears she can physically see the stress leave her body.

"You're a pretty good girlfriend, Danvers."

"Just pretty good?" Alex teases.

Maggie kisses her, and Alex blushes - she's pretty sure her parents are watching from inside. It's quick, though, and then Maggie's smiling at her with her triple dimples on full display. Alex isn't ashamed to say she swoons a little.

"Hm,  _really_ good. You're a good one, Danvers, I promise."

***

Inside, Jeremiah is rubbing soft circles on his wife's back as they watch Alex greet her girlfriend. By the time Maggie kisses her, Eliza is practically squealing in delight. 

"Our little girl's in love, isn't she?"

Jeremiah takes another look outside, where Alex and Maggie are now walking towards Maggie's car hand in hand, their shoulders brushing.

"Most definitely," he says, and his wife squeals again.

***

Kara barges into Maggie the second she's through the front door, and Maggie giggles. Leave it to Kara to dissipate any lingering tension Maggie may have been feeling. Lena's right on her heels.

"Maggie! You're here! Mom says you're Alex's girlfriend now, that's so cool, does that mean you're gonna get married? That would be awesome, y'know, 'cause then you'd be my big sister too! And you make Alex smile,  _a lot_ , so that's a good thing! And what about-"

"Kara, honey, why don't we let Maggie put her stuff down and say hi first, huh?" a kind-looking older woman says, mirth shining in her eyes, giving Maggie a soft smile. Maggie steps forward, holding out the bunch of sunflowers she picked up at the farmer's market earlier.

"Dr. Danvers, it's nice to meet you. Maggie Sawyer." 

"It's wonderful to meet you too, sweetheart. My girls can't seem to stop talking about you. And please, call me Eliza. Oh, these are beautiful, thank you!"

Maggie smiles, she doesn't think she's ever met someone this  _soft,_ except maybe Alex. She can see where her girlfriend gets it from. Alex's dad steps forward then, holding out his hand for Maggie to shake, and she takes it with confidense, looking him in the eye. He radiates kindness, and nods, seemingly impressed, as Maggie shakes his hand.

"Firm grip you've got there, Maggie. Impressive," he says, and his voice is so warm  that Maggie's taken aback for a second.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Jeremiah. None of this 'sir' business, okay?"

Maggie nods, dumbstruck. The Danvers' have got to be the most easy-going adults she's ever met. They're definitely nothing like her own parents, who are strict and cold and would never in a million years tell a nineteen-year-old to call them by their first names.

Lena hugs her softly, whispering a tiny  _hi, Maggie_ into her stomach, and Maggie crouches to pull her close. Comfort can come in any form, sometimes even in the form of a small dark-haired just girl being happy to see you. Maggie feels the last of her tension leave her body, and she smiles at Alex when Lena runs off to join Kara.

Alex laces their fingers together, squeezes her hand, and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. She might just survive this.

Hell, she's probably going to enjoy it.

***

She enjoys it. A  _lot._

Alex's dad is really impressed when she understands what he's talking about when he tries to explain some business stuff to his daughters - they just look at him with blank faces, especially Kara, but Maggie risks a reply and Mr. Danv-  _Jeremiah -_ lights up.

"Finally, someone who knows what I'm talking about! Are you taking some Business classes, Maggie?" 

"No, sir, uh, I mean - Jeremiah, I helped my uncle over two summers in high school - did some bookkeeping and such for his business. It's nothing as big as yours, obviously, but I know the basics. I think it's a valuable skill to have, understanding economics, so."

She stops talking when she realizes that she just said more words in 30 seconds than she's said the whole dinner before that - and that everyone at the table is gaping at her, with the exception of Lena, who's giving her a soft smile. (She wouldn't be surprised if the six-year-old also understands some rudimentary economics - Alex has told her how smart that kid is.) 

Jeremiah is the first to speak.

"You can keep this one, Alex."

Both Maggie and Alex blush, but Alex squeezes Maggie's hand under the table as if to say  _yeah, I think I will,_ and Maggie's suddenly okay with the blushing.

"Yeah!" Kara yells, almost jumping out of her seat in excitement, "I hope you stay together forever and ever and ever and get married and have kids and I can be an auntie!"

Her blush deepens, but Alex's mom is smiling at her and she feels kinda warm and fuzzy and like she belongs, which is silly because she's known these people for all of two hours.

But something about it just feels  _right._

_(_ And also, usually if someone mentioned the  _m-word_ , Maggie would have been freaking out. But Kara saying it? And with regard to Alex? It somehow doesn't really seem so scary.)

So she lets herself feel at home.

Just for now.

***

"Hey, thanks for the place card, Little Danvers. It's really pretty, I love it." 

Kara positively _beams_ and Maggie doesn't know it, but  _that's_ the moment that Eliza Danvers decides that this girl is good enough for her daughter.

***

"Maggie, has Alex told you about her punk phase?"

Alex groans and her dad grins, and Maggie turns to her in shock. "You had a  _punk phase? Please_ tell me there are pictures."

"Oh, there are.  _Lots_ of them." 

Alex's forehead is on the table, but her hand is still on Maggie's thigh, so Maggie keeps laughing.

So  _this_ is what a family dinner is supposed to be like. 

***

Maggie insists on helping with the dishes, and Eliza smiles fondly at her before waving her into the kitchen. She's handed a dish towell and told to dry off. 

"So, you're studying Criminology? What was your favourite class this semester?"

"I actually really enjoyed Criminal Psychology. It was very basic rudimentary Psychology, we're learning more this coming semester, but yeah. I want to be a detective, some day, so learning about what makes people tick - it was just really interesting, you know?"

"That's great, Maggie. I remember my Psych rotation in med school, I also found it really interesting. Did you learn about..." 

***

Alex comes out of the kitchen with a huge grin on her face, and Kara looks up from where she and Lena are colouring at the dining room table.

"Why are you smiling like that, Alex?"

"Maggie and Mom are talking Psychology." 

"What's psy - sieco - what's that? And why are you happy they're talking about it?"

Lena chuckles at Kara's stuttering, but she's looking at her friend with so much adoration there's no way it's malicious. Alex sits down next to Kara, handing her the purple crayon it seems she's looking for.

"It doesn't matter right now, but the reason it's making me happy is that it means they're getting along - they have stuff in common, stuff they can talk about when it's just the two of them. So they can be friends, and I want Maggie to be friends with my family, because I want her to be around for a long, long time. Understand?"

Kara nods.

"I want Maggie to be around for a long, long time, too. Lena likes her too, right, Lee?"

Lena nods, grinning at Alex.

"Maggie's nice. And pretty."

Alex musses Lena's hair affectionately, making the little girl giggle. 

"That she is, Lena. That she is."

***

Alex walks Maggie to her car after several hugs from Kara and Lena, and a lot of insisting from  _both_ Danvers parents that she come over again soon. Maggie nudges Alex's shoulder with hers when they get to the car. 

"So, you think your parents like me?"

Alex wraps an arm around Maggie's waist and softly pushes her back against the car, bracing her other hand on its roof, bringing their bodies close together. It's a smooth move, and Maggie's smirk makes Alex blush.

" _Like?_ They  _love_ you. If we weren't dating they'd adopt you."

Maggie kisses her nose, that inexplicable warmth back. It feels a little bit like her heart might explode.

"Your family is really great, Alex."

" _You're_ really great."

"Thank you for bringing me home to meet you parents. It - it was - it just means a lot to me, you know."

Alex kisses her, pushing her back against the car, and she momentarily forgets that Alex's parents are probably watching them - she lets her girlfriend deepen the kiss, her hands on Alex's hips, pulling her closer. 

"At the risk of sounding sappy," Alex breathes, their foreheads still pressed together, " _you_ mean a lot to me, Mags. I'm really glad you like my family. I knew they would like you."

"You  _are_ sappy."

Alex pouts playfully, and Maggie laughs, pressing another quick kiss to her lips.

"I like it."

"I like  _you."_  

"Ditto, Danvers."

***

One last long kiss later, Maggie's off, and Alex is walking back up her porch steps, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

Eliza shares a knowing look with her husband.

Their little girl is most definitely in love.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about what you thought or what you'd like to see next, I've got a three day trip coming up - in which I will be smushed in the back seat of a car with both my brothers. Any distraction will do!
> 
> Tumblr @bi-genius  
> Twitter @baeven_reyes
> 
> I hope you liked!


End file.
